1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage boxes and packaging and particularly to a storage box which has a specially designed lid and proper dimension for creating a storage area underneath a bed wherein the space is fully utilized as well as allowing the user to see the contents of the box using incremental opening of the lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage boxes wherein a rectangular lower section and separate lid are well known. Contents are stored in the interior of the lower section and sealed within by placing a lid matching the lower sections dimensions over the top.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,895,070 discloses a cardboard box and the like wherein a single piece box design is shown, said single piece box design has a top portion which may hinge upward and which always leaves a portion of the box contents covered.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,709 discloses a package for storing a rectangular article wherein a single piece box design is utilized to protect the contents thereof and allows for the opening of the lid along a single hinge line.
Many prior art storage boxes are available which allow the user to store things within but which do not allow for the easy retrieval of the contents therein. The known storage boxes also do not provide a method for incremental opening the lid of the storage box or for providing a system of boxes of predefined size which utilize the full available space underneath a typical bed.